


Love means getting sick with eachother

by Jinckxs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickness, it beautiful, ray is sick, sickly bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinckxs/pseuds/Jinckxs





	Love means getting sick with eachother

“Joel i’m fine, Scout’s honor,” Ray insisted. Ray loved hated how Joel got whenever he got even the slightest bit of a cold, it was sweet how he wanted to take care of his boyfriend but goddamn was it annoying. 

“Joel, you get like this every time I ge-” 

“Shut up” Joel quickly cut Ray off. “You’re not going into work and that’s final” 

“B-But” The younger man said with the best cute pout he could muster over his sickly form.

“Fine,” *Ray cheering* “But, you have to write a report on how you’re feeling every four hours and if you feel any pain you have to come tell me,” The older man explained. 

“No, fuck that,” Protested Ray in a sickened voice. 

“Do you want to go into work or not?” Asked Joel.

Ray glared at Joel, “Yes, but I don’t-” 

“Well tough shit my sick little princess,” Joel interrupted again, booping Ray on the nose.

Ray sighed in defeat “Fine”.

“Great!” Exclaimed Joel with a smile that showed all the way to his eyes.

Ray promptly stuck out his arms suggesting that he wanted to be carried. “No,” Joel said abruptly “I’m not carrying you, fuck that.”

“But i’m sick” Ray said again with his puppy dog eyes.

Joel quickly scooped the younger man into his arms and carried him out to the car. Once Joel had reached the passenger side of his car, Ray quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled. Joel quickly ran to his side of the car and got in fearing they would be late. Even though it didn’t matter if they were late or not, Joel always liked to be on time. This was one of those things about Joel that Ray disliked because that meant waking up early. 

Ray yawned and curled up into the seat, resting his head against the window, “Joel, why do we always have to be on time? You know that you also started this company, right?” 

Joel rolled his eyes, “Yes, Ray, I do know that. I just like being on time, is that okay with you?” he asked in a joking tone.

“Not if it means I have to get up early,” Ray grumbled. 

Joel was still chuckling at Ray as they pulled into the parking lot. “Are you still going to carry me?” Ray asked innocently. 

“No,” Joel responded with a grin walking over to the passenger side of the car.

As Joel opened the door Ray put his arms out again, giving Joel his best puppy dog eyes, “Please?” 

Joel tried to push Ray’s arms down, “No, Ray, you can walk you’re an adult.” 

Ray pouted, “Pretty please?” 

Joel let out a loud sigh, leaning into the car and grabbing Ray, pulling him into his arms, “Fine.”

Ray kissed Joel on his other cheek and put his arms around the older man. Once they entered the building Joel walked into the Achievement Hunter office and placed Ray in his seat. Joel greeted the achievement hunters and told them about what Ray was supposed to do and said he would be back once he printed the sheets that Ray was supposed to write his sickness report on. Joel also informed them on his schedule, before Joel left he gave Michael permission to hit Ray if he didn’t fill out his report. 

Ray groaned, “Michael, please don’t make me do it.” he begged.

Michael grinned, “Oh no, you’re gonna do it, or don’t, I get to hit you then.” 

“You wouldn’t hit me?” “Would you?” Ray asked the auburn haired man.

“No Ray, I wouldn’t” explained Michael “But Joel gave me permission, so I’m free to hit you as much as I please”   
Michael said as he jumped out of his chair to pounce on Ray, grabbing his hand to force him to write on those pre-printed reports. “Now how are you feeling?” Michael asked, forcing Ray to grab a pen and put it to the paper. “I guess there’s no way to get out of this” Ray admitted to himself as he wrote down his symptoms. “Stuffiness, Runny nose, Sneezing, Fever, you know the usual cold shit” Ray explained to Michael, as he wrote down exactly what he said. “I’m gonna take this to Joel!” Ray exclaimed. As Ray half-walked half-skipped to Joel’s office, he made it fairly quickly and presented his form to the older man. "Wow Ray I'm surprised Michael didn't have to use force." Joel half-joked half-admitted.

After this went on at least seven times, it was finally time to go home. Ray was so ecstatic he practically sprinted to Joel's office, much like a toddler. Once Ray got there Joel was sitting at his desk working on editing a How to: With Joel and Adam. As soon as Joel noticed Ray's presence, he quickly rose from his seat. "Looking better I see." Joel claimed. "No!" Ray exclaimed "I'm still sick." Joel giggled as Ray forced coughs and sniffles. "My sickness is not a joke Joel Heyman." “You’re just faking because you want me to carry you.” Stated Joel inexplicably. Ray nodded and stuck his arms out. As Joel went to pick Ray up he coughed and sniffled. Once they had gotten home Joel went straight to the bathroom to find cold medicine. “Oh how the turntables!” exclaimed Ray “Fuck you” yelled Joel from the bathroom.


End file.
